Scent
by smokinace88
Summary: I look into his eyes, dark eyes, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. But that sharp burning feeling was back and I screamed. Please Read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Okay so** **this is my vampire fanfic, it came to me. It is just an idea, I really like it, so please read it and let me know what you think. It has nothing to do with Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight, but it has the same story line and plot in a way. Please read, and review. Thanks.**

**I do not own any of this, all fan made.**

Junior

I wake up with a cold sweat. That feeling is back again, this dark feeling that burns my insides, it feels like pens, and needles going through my body. There has got to be a way to stop it, I sigh, time to live my life yet again.

It isn't easy being a NASCAR Racer, or being a vampire for that matter. No one knows this, but most of us NASCAR Racers are vampires, it has always been done by vampires. No one knows this, but each other, and of course if we are married, the family knows. You might think, wait, vampire's can't have a family, or for that matter be out in the sun.

The funny thing is we are just like normal people; we can live, and act just like normal people. All that talk about sun and such is all lies. And yes, we can have families as well, being a vampire just means we are stronger, and can live forever, if we choose so. Some of us have married, and have kids, but the gene does not pass down to the kids, which is good. I have been the only kid that it has passed down to.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't a vampire, I want to have a normal relationship with a girl, but that could never happen. Yes, some of the guys do have wives, and girlfriends, but I just can't do it to some poor girl, telling her that I am a vampire, would just scare her. I need to get up; I need to get ready for this race. Living as a vampire, and being famous, so much fun!

Lacy

That dream again, it scares me. I am running and running, and before I know what happens, I feel sharp pains going through my body, the pain is so bad I try and scream out, but no sound escapes my throat. I then feel death take me, but luckily I wake up. Sometimes this dream feels so real, that I think it really happens.

Maybe I should just stop watching horror movies before I go to sleep. I sigh, my life just seems like it is passing by, and there is nothing I can do. Sometimes I wish there was some way to grab a hold of my life so it don't slip away. My phone goes off, I jump up, and the phone scared the hell out of me.

"Hello?

"Lacy! Are you up?" My friend Sophia asks.

"Yes, I am!"

"Get ready, because we are going to a NASCAR Race!"

All I can think is why? It is Sunday, and I want to relax on my Sunday. But I know Sophia, if I don't go, she would be sad. Besides that, I like a few divers; I really think Dale Junior is hot.

"Okay, but how are we getting there Soph?"

"My uncle is good friends, with Kyle and Kurt Busch, so he got us tickets."

"Great, you know how I feel about them."

"Chill ax, we get to meet the drivers as well, so you can meet Junior!"

"Okay, I am getting ready, be ready in 10!"

"Okay, see you in 10!"

I say bye, and get ready, today was going to fun.

Junior

The cold wind feels so good, I love it. All I can think is about this race and how I want to win. I see my team mates, and my good friend walking over to me.

"Hey, Junior," Tony, Jeff, and Jimmy, all yell.

"Hey Guys!"

"Are you ready to win, or lose?" Tony asks with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, your funny, I am going to win!"

"So man, have you found a steady girl yet?" Tony and Jimmy ask.

"I have said it once, and I will say it again, I am not going to date!"

"Come on Junior, you will find that one girl." Jeff says.

"Like it took you, twice I may add!"

"Don't be like that, you will get that scent one day trust me." Jeff says.

"Okay, whatever you say Jeff, let's get ready for this race!"

We all wish one another good luck and get ready for this race. I sigh today was or wasn't going to be a good day, I could already feel it. But I then felt a feeling in my throat, it was burning and I did not like it. It was just like my dream, but I would just shake it off for now.


	2. Chapter 2:Scent

**Chapter 2!!!! Please review, I want some lol, Like i said in chapter 1 all fan made none of this is mine**

Junior

I guess I did okay, second place. Better than last, I get out of the car, the air feels good. But that burning continues, I fall to my knees. I couldn't take it; it was hurting me so much. I feel hands on my back.

"Junior, are you okay, what's wrong?" Tony and Jeff ask.

I couldn't very well answer them that good, that pain in my throat was killing me. I shook my head, hopeful they would get the point.

"Dude, can you talk, cat got your tongue or something?" Tony asks.

"Not the time for wise ass jokes!" Jeff, says, and smacks Tony.

"You don't have to hit, we are a little stronger than most humans!" Tony shouts.

Jeff just shrugged it off, and looks at me. My throat was still burning. I finally found my voice to tell them what was wrong with me.

"My throat, is burning me really bad, I can't take it!" I see that Jeff, and Tony both smile, and all I can think is, I am in pain, and all you guys do is smile.

"How can this be funny?" I yell!

"You found her!" Jeff and Tony both yell!

"Who?" I am so confused now, I think.

"The girl, who you want, it happened to me!" Jeff tells me.

"How on earth, do I know who she is?" I ask.

"When you meet, it will be so strong, you will want to take it, so you better stay with us." Jeff tells me.

I nod, I think this day just got worse, a whole lot.

Lacy

What a race, I think. All I can do is think, wow, I then feel this weird feeling, like I am living my dream all over, I feel the burning and such. It seems so real, but luckily I snap out of it. I see Soph, running up to me.

"Lacy!" are up ready to meet the drivers?" Soph asks me.

"Of course, can we go now?"

Sophia nodded her head and off we went to meet them. She was telling me that we have to meet Kyle first, but then we are open to anyone. I laugh, I really dislike Kyle Busch, but o will. As we get closer, that feeling comes back, I can almost taste it, I keep saying it will go away. We finally get to Kyle.

"Hello, I am Kyle Busch; it is nice to meet you."

Kyle looks me up and down; I sort of get a bad feeling. But I am polite, and I reach my hand out. He does not stop looking at me; to me he looks like he was sniffing the air.

"Hey, I am Lacy." I try my best to smile. But Kyle's smile and look gives me chills, I look at Soph for help, but she looks just as confused as me. I sigh; I need my knight in shining armor.

Junior

The feeling was getting worse, luckily, I had Jeff, Jimmy, and Tony, to help me. They were telling me to just take deep breaths, and just be claim. But all I wanted, was to find her, this feeling was driving me nuts. I sign pictures for my fans, none of them were her, and it was making me mad. Where is she I thought? But then I got a strong scent that made my blood boil, I knew then, that she was here.

"Hi, my name is Lacy; I am a huge fan!"

That voice was so sweet, I almost lost it there, but I knew I had to keep my cool; I give the guys the look.

"Hi, it is nice to meet a fan." I tried my best, to sound like I was smart. But her scent was just so appalling to me. I need to claim down, and just breathe, I knew that I couldn't interfere with her life, so I just singed her picture, and told her good bye. Or I would have taken her right then and there.

"What, did you just do?" Tony shouts.

"I sent her away, I am not going to take her life away!" I shot back.

"You have to a mint, she smells really good." Tony and Jeff say.

I didn't know what this feeling was, jealously maybe? But I was getting angry, how dare they talk about her like that. I did not like this.

Lacy

I was happy; I just met Dale Earnhardt Junior! It was sweet, he just seemed really mad or something. But, I felt that burning, feeling so well, by Junior that it scared me. I then saw Kyle Busch coming up on me, great I think, just great. I then feel someone grab me and pull me away.

This person just took me by surprise. I haven't a clue what happened, all I knew was someone had took me away. I realized we were in a parking garage. When I looked up, I had never seen eyes so beautiful before, I was in awe. Dale Earnhardt Junior was looking at me with such concern it gave me chills. I wanted to touch his face, but I didn't have the courage.

Junior

I knew what Kyle was up to. It wasn't good, Kyle had smelled Lacy as well, and he liked her smell, I was just glad he didn't know what she meant to me. Maybe, I shouldn't have grabbed her liked that, I think I over did that. I looked down at Lacy; she was so into my eyes I could already tell. I sighed, what am I going to do? I am already falling for her.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lacy.

"Yes, I am okay." Lacy says.

"Why, did you grab me?" Lacy asks me.

I didn't know what to say, do I say o I am a vampire, and your blood smells great to me! Like hell I would do that. I looked at Lacy and sighed.

"I saw you trying to get away from Kyle Busch." I tell Lacy.

"I see, thanks, he sort of gives me the chills." Lacy, looks, up at me.

I nodded my head; he had scared her I bet. That didn't set over well with me, Kyle is making me mad. I don't have a clue what I am going to do, I stay with her I risk her life, but if I don't, will I be able to let her go? I think long and hard in my mind.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I ask.

"I would like to.'' She says.

"Okay, where should I pick you up?" I ask.

"At, the Inn, we are staying there." She tells me.

"Okay, pick you up at 7." I tell her.

I walked Lacy, to her friend, and we said are goodbyes. I walked off and found Jimmy, Jeff, and Tony, they were all smiles. Knowing them with their vampire hearing, they heard it all. I sighed tonight was going to be eventful.

Kyle

We will see little Junior, we will see.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Lacy

I still don't understand what happened. 0ne minute it seemed like Junior was mad, but the next minute I am getting asked to dinner by him. I was still somewhat dazzled, or in awe over him, to me it felt like a book I had read. I was trying to remember what the book was when Sophia walked in.

"Hey Lacy, I think Junior is here." Soph tells me.

"Okay, how do I look?" I ask.

"You look hot, go get him!" Soph told me.

I told Soph bye, and walked down to the lobby. When I got down there, all I could do was try to remember to breath. I took a deep breath and went to him.

Junior

I was waiting for Lacy to get to me when I saw her. She is so beautiful, I have to control myself I know I can, just don't say anything dumb.

"You look lovely Lacy," I tell her.

"Why thank you, you look great as well." She smiles at me.

"Shall we?" I escort her.

"Yes lets." She says.

I took Lacy to my car, Lacy never stopped smiling. I really like her smile, it was so breath taking. We made small talk till we got to the restaurant.

"How is your food, was it made okay?" I ask Lacy.

"Yes, it is very good." She told me.

"What do you really like to do?" I ask.

"I really like reading books, writing, or listening to music." She tells me.

"I like to read when I am not racing, and nothing beats listening to good music." I smile at her.

I notice that Lacy, Just stares at me, I have no idea what to do. She then does something that I didn't think she would. She reaches over, and grabs my hand; of course I was too shocked to pull away. I knew by her expression, that I was too late.

Lacy

Boy his hand is very cold. I didn't know what my expression looked like, but I tried my best to keep a straight face. I knew I had to say something.

"It must be very cold in here." I tell him.

"Yes, it is very cold in here." Junior tells me.

"I know, I am, cold." I tell him.

I didn't know what to say, Junior started to look deep in my eyes, and I was losing all my thoughts. I could tell that the dinner was getting close to being over, it was making me sad. I did not want this to end, I sighed. Junior looked up at me. His eyes were getting bigger; I was kind of getting scared. I wanted to go to the bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I tell him.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I just needed to take a breath, as I walked to the bathroom, I could feel someone coming up behind me. I felt him grab me; I looked around to see these eyes, eyes that really scared me. I kept thinking please someone save me.

Junior

As Lacy got up, I knew I had scared her. I didn't want that, I know I am a monster but I didn't need to show it to her. I sighed, I was making this date suck, I then get this feeling, like I could hear Lacy calling for help, and I knew I had to get up. I went to where the bathroom is, and I saw Lacy in trouble.

"Get away from her Kyle!" I yell.

"Now, now little E, claim down, I was just having fun." Kyle says, as he storks Lacy.

I was getting very angry, I look over at Lacy, she just looks like she is in shock, and I went over to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask Lacy.

"Yes, I am." She tells me.

"Come on Lacy, let's leave." I say, as I grab her.

"Why don't you 2 stay, and you can show Lacy, what you can do." Kyle smirks at me.

"No, Kyle I am taking her back!" as I take Lacy away, I push Kyle so hard that he goes through the wall.


	4. Chapter 4:Leave

Junior

Kyle is a little worm that I dislike a lot. I look at Lacy, she doesn't seem at all affected by this, but I knew I needed to talk to her. I shouldn't have pushed Kyle, I just lost my temper.

"Hey, Lacy, I am sorry about tonight, and that Kyle thing, that wall was just weak." I tell Lacy.

"O, I am fine, he didn't hurt me, and I had a great time, you saved me again, I may add." Lacy says and smiles.

"I am still very sorry, and I hope to see you again." I say to Lacy.

"I would like that a lot." Lacy says.

"Please, don't tell anyone what happened, I am so embarrassed by it." I tell Lacy.

"Don't worry, I won't, and don't be, you did a great thing." She tells me.

"Thanks a lot." I tell her.

Lacy, just smiled at me, I couldn't believe that she wasn't scared of me. I knew we were getting closer to her hotel, I was a little sad about her leaving me. I knew good bye was coming up, and I was feeling sad about it. I got up, and went to her door.

"I hope you had a great time." I tell Lacy.

"I did, it was great." Lacy, tells me.

"I will see you again hopeful." I tell Lacy.

"Yes, you will." Lacy tells me, and grabs, my hand yet again, she smiles.

"Bye Junior." Lacy says, and walks away.

"Bye Lacy." I say, and I get back in my car.

Lacy

I walked back to my room; my thoughts were all tangled up. I didn't know what to do, this felt like a book I had read. I was still trying to think what it was from, I got to my room. Soph was asleep; she had left the TV on. I sit down on the bed, and I hear a trailer for a movie.

"Your skin is pale white, and ice cold, Vampire."

That is when it hit me. That book is Twilight, a love story about a girl and a vampire. But, Junior couldn't be a vampire, that is crazy vampires are not real. I laugh, boy; I need to stop reading Twilight, all this vampire stuff is getting to me. I lay down on my bed, and I fall asleep, that was the first time, I didn't have that same nightmare.

Junior

I didn't know what was going on with me. I needed to talk to the guys, I had to call them. I called Jeff, because it had happened to him, and I knew he could help me.

"Hello Junior." Jeff says.

"I need help Jeff." I tell him.

"What's wrong Junior?" Jeff asks.

"Not now, just call Tony and Jimmy, and meet at the garage." I tell Jeff.

"Okay, be there soon." Jeff says and hangs up.

I was driving there now, I don't know what to do, maybe I should just stay away from Lacy, she would be better off without me. I sigh this would be hard; I have already fallen for her. I hear cars pull up I know the guys are here I get out of the car.

"Hey, thanks for coming." I say.

"Sure, wasn't like I was sleeping or anything." Tony says.

"Don't mind him, what is wrong Junior?" Jeff asks.

"Tonight, at dinner, I lost my cool." I say.

"What, no!" They all yell.

"You killed her, Junior why?" Tony asks.

"I didn't Kill her, you idiot!" I yell.

"Ignore him, what went on Junior?" Jeff and Jimmy both ask.

"I attacked Kyle, and pushed him through a wall." I say.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" Tony asks.

"He was going to do something to Lacy, he had her." I yell.

"I see you are already in love." Jeff says.

"That is why I wanted you guys here, I am going to leave her alone." I say.

No, you can't!" They all yell.

"Yes, it is better this way, she will be safe." I say.

"Do what you must, we are out."Tony and Jimmy say, and get in their cars.

"You may think this is right, but you're only hurting yourself, trust me." Jeff says and gets in his car.

I sigh; I know what I must do. I wipe the single tear that falls down my cheek away. I get in my car and go.


	5. Chapter 5: Vampire

Lacy

It is Sunday again; we are going to yet again another race. I sigh; Junior never called me, I was crushed, I thought he would, but there I go again thinking. I didn't even care this time, I would go have a good time but that was it. I so wasn't up to this right now. I take a deep breath, today would be great. I kept thinking that and tried to get my heart and mind to believe it.

Junior

I never called Lacy once, it hurt a lot. I wanted to see her, I wanted to hear her, but I wouldn't let myself want. I was just going to race this race, and get my mind off of her. I sighed; this day was going to be long. I get ready for the race

Lacy

After the race Soph and I walked around. I was still down in the dumps, Soph could tell, she put her arm around me.

"Lace, it will be okay." She says.

All I can do is smile. I just wanted to walk; I didn't pay attention to anything. I didn't even see it coming till I heard Sophia scream, and everyone else yell.

Junior

The race was over; I was just going to go home, when I could feel something in my bones. This was not good, something was wrong. I looked around but didn't see anything. I then saw Lacy, and her friend. I was watching them, just to be on the safe side. That is when I saw it, the thing of tires coming right at her. I had to act fast, so I ran to her. I didn't know what happened, but I could feel her, and I knew she was alright.

"Are you okay Lacy?" I ask.

She just looked at me; her eyes were full of anger and fear. She wasn't happy to see me, and I knew that. I wanted this, but it pained me for her to hate me. I looked down at her, she looked up at me.

"Yes, I am fine!" Lacy snaps.

"Look, if I did something wrong I am sorry." I say.

"Like you don't know." She says.

"I saved your life, but I am going now." I say and get up.

"Okay, go." Lacy says. But has a hit of sadness to it.

Lacy

Junior had yet again saved my life. I am so mad at him, but maybe I should have been a lot nicer. I feel tears fall down my eyes as he leaves, I look around at everything. These things of tires must have weighed a ton, I think. Soph kneels down by me.

'Lace, you okay?" Soph asks.

"Yes, thanks to Junior." I say.

"Funny, I don't know how he got here so fast." Soph says.

"What do you mean Soph?" I ask.

"He wasn't near us, so he must have ran, I didn't see him, till he left." Soph tells me.

Everything started to hit me all at once. I know it sounds dumb, but I was starting to believe that Junior was a vampire. I told Soph bye, and went after Junior to find him. I went to look for him, I looked a lot of places, and I then ran right into Jeff Gordon.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I say.

"It is okay, where is the fire?" Jeff jokes with me.

"I am trying to Find Junior." I tell Jeff.

"Are you Lacy, by any chance?" Jeff asks.

"Yes, I am." I say.

"He is over there." Jeff points to a garage.

I tell Jeff thanks, and go over to the garage. I see Junior sitting down, I walk up to him, and he still didn't see me. I kneel down by him and whisper.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" I whisper to Junior.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner date unplaned

**Please Review!!!**

Junior

I didn't even know Lacy was there, and then she whispered those words that made chills go through me. I looked at her, she didn't even seem scared, and she took my hand. I couldn't get the words to say anything, I just looked at her. She wasn't scared, that I was a monster, what is wrong with her? I got up; I had to get her away from me.

"Yes, I am, I'm a monster." I tell Lacy.

"No, you're not, you are good." Lacy says.

"No, I wanted to kill you, you smell so good to me." I say to Lacy.

"So, you didn't kill me, in fact, you saved me, 3 times I may add." Lacy says.

"That doesn't matter, Lacy just stay away from me." I yell.

"Why, I don't want to be away from you." She says.

My heart sank, Lacy didn't want to leave me, but I knew better she can't be with me. If she stays with me she will be in danger, so I have to do this, I got to send her away.

"Because, I do not want you anywhere near me, so please go away." I say.

Lacy

My heart was breaking. Junior did not want me with him. I could feel the tears filling my eyes, I kept my head down.

"Fine, I will never see you again." I yell.

I ran off, the tears were falling everywhere. I had lost it, my heart was broken. I didn't pay any attention to who I ran into, I didn't care. I felt his arms go around me, it felt good. I just needed someone to hold me like that. I look up, and I about lose my breath Kyle Busch was the one holding me. I walk back ever so slowly; he was still getting closer to me. I sighed what was the use of fighting, there was no way I could take him.

"Hello, Lacy." Kyle says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Now, now, I just wanted to talk." He tells me.

"Okay talk." I snap back.

"How does dinner sound?" Kyle asks.

"No, I can't." I tell him.

I then notice, and feel Kyle creep up on me. I could feel him right behind me. He ran his fingers down my neck, he then inhaled, and I noticed him licking his lips. I had chills go down my spine, I was scared but I would not let Kyle know this.

"You do smell very good, I see why little Junior likes you." Kyle says.

"I guess." I snap back.

"Now, now, relax I will make it all better." Kyle whispers in my ear.

I feel him. He was even closer to me. I was taking in a deep breath; I wanted a good loud scream, but then I felt a force.

Junior

I have about had it with Kyle. I wasn't letting him get away this time; I was mad, no I was beyond mad. I had to do something, I looked around Lacy had moved to a corner of the room, I was glad. I went over to Kyle.

"Junior, that wasn't very nice." Kyle yells.

"I am not a nice person." I yell back.

"Lets show Lacy here what you can do." He yells.

"Leave her out of this." I yell.

"Aw, you don't want her to see you as a monster." Kyle mocks me.

"He isn't a monster, you're the monster." Lacy yells.

"Want to see a monster I'll show you" Kyle yells.

I see Kyle walking over to Lacy; I knew I had to act fast. I got in right front of Lacy, Kyle was unleashing all his strength on me, it hurt, but I could get better. Lacy was behind me and I had to keep her safe, I felt her grab on to me she was scared. We would get out of here alive I kept thinking. I then hear yelling and someone trying to get Kyle off of me.

"Kyle, leave them alone!" Jeff, Jimmy, and Tony all yell.

"I will on one condition!" Kyle yells.

"What!" Jeff, Jimmy, Tony, and I yell.

"Lacy here, agrees to go to dinner with me." Kyle says.

"Like hell she will, hit me as long as you want." I yell.

I then felt Lacy stand up. I knew what was going to happen but I couldn't stop her.

Lacy

I wouldn't let Kyle keep hurting Junior like that. I had to make him stop and if I had to go to dinner with him I would.

"Kyle, if you promise you will stop and leave Junior alone I will go to dinner with you." I say.

"No, don't agree to this." Junior yells.

"I have to; beside you have saved me a lot, now it is my turn." I say.

"Okay, I will stop, see you at 7 Lacy," Kyle says and walks off.

I went back to Junior, I had to make sure he was alright, I reached out to him. He looked at me, his eyes were blue the color of the sky. He just kept staring at me. His stare was so powerful I couldn't look away.

Junior

I can't keep my eyes off of Lacy. I just kept staring at her, she looked at me. I don't know what I am going to do. I took Lacy and I held her close, I was finally getting what Jeff, Jimmy, and Tony were telling me. I love Lacy, and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

"I don't want to let you go." I tell Lacy.

"I don't either." Lacy says.

"I think I am falling in love with you." I hear her say.

It shot thrills through my body, she was falling in love with me, and I knew that I can't be without her. I sighed and I knew that I had to get Kylie away from Lacy, at all cost.

"I do love you." I say.

"That is nice and all, but we are still here." Tony says.

"Tony, I have had it with your rudeness!" Jeff yells.

"I am just messing, Little E over here needs a beauty like this one."

"Why thank you." Lacy says.

"Any way we still got this Kyle problem, missy here agreed to go to dinner to save your ass, now what do we do?" Tony says.

"I will go and keep a close eye on them." I say.

"That sounds good I will feel safe." Lacy says.

"Okay then it is set Junior you go to the dinner." Jeff says.

"And after the dinner we will meet back here". Jeff says.

We all nod and the guys left. It was just Lacy and I, and I couldn't stop looking at her. I knew what was at stake; keeping Lacy safe is what really matters.

"I guess my vampire boy friend will save me from the evil Kyle Busch." Lacy says.

"Funny." I say. Lacy then did something that shocked me, but felt right in so many ways. Lacy kissed me and I was in heaven her lips were so soft and she smelt good, not her blood but her perfume. I was deep in this kiss and I never wanted to let go.


	7. Chapter 7: What A Night

_**-"When My Time Comes Forget The Wrong That I've Done, Help Me Leave Behind Some Reasons To Be Missed"- Linkin Park- Leave Out All The Rest-**_

Lacy

I was getting ready for this dinner that I really wanted to go to (not). I couldn't get over Sophia's voice it was very weird and it was getting very old.

"I can't believe you, you hate Kyle Busch and now you're going to dinner with him!" Sophia yells.

"I had a change of heart; beside I am only doing this to make Junior jealous." I say as I smirk.

"O, I see but still poor Kyle." Sophia says.

"If only you knew, you wouldn't say poor Kyle." I whisper under my breath.

"What was that?" Sophia asks.

"I didn't say a word." I tell Soph.

"Okay, but any way Lace he is in the lobby." Sophia tells me.

"Okay thanks." I tell Soph, we hug and I leave.

I am walking to the elevator and I feel someone walking behind but I didn't take into my mind. It wasn't until I felt him grab onto me that I let out a scream, but he pushed me into the elevator.

"Who on earth do you think you...?" I say but can't finish my sentence.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Junior asks.

"Yes, I thought you were some mugger!" I yell.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to." Junior says with a sad face.

"Don't get sad, it is fine." I tell him.

"I just wanted to see you before you had to go to dinner with him." Junior tells me.

"It will be okay." I say.

"Just please do not kiss him." Junior says with a hint of madness.

"O man, I wanted to!" I say to joke with Junior.

"Not Funny!" Junior says.

We were getting so close to one another that when the elevator went ding I jumped!

"If it isn't me scaring you it is elevators." Junior laughs.

"You got too hid or Kyle will see you." I say.

"He won't, I am a lot faster than he is, but your right." Junior says.

Junior looks in my eyes and tells me he will be watching. He then kisses my cheek and walks out. I sigh and walk out, I see Kyle and he sees me.

Kyle

So she did come, she must really like Junior. That won't last long I think. I have great plans for Lacy I think I better get this dumb look off my face or Lacy would think I am an insane! I look at her, I then had a feeling that someone was watching. I looked around but I couldn't see anything or anyone. I look at Lacy and I take her hand.

"So, are ready for a great time?" I ask.

"O yes I am so sure." She says but looks at something.

I followed her glaze but I didn't see anything.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"I thought I saw something." Lacy says.

"Are you ready for dinner?" I ask.

"Sure." Lacy says.

"Then let's go!"

Junior

I was watching Kyle, he wasn't being so bad but he still was up to no good I thought. I saw the way Kyle looked at Lacy and I hated it, it made me so mad. I was followed them to the restaurant and got a table away from them, plus I had a disguise and I knew what I was doing. I would see Lacy look around, she was looking for me but she wouldn't find me. I then see Lacy get up I picked the spot near the bathroom so Lacy would have to walk by me. Just to get on her nevus I tripped her.

"I am so sorry sir I did not mean to…" Lacy says and then looks up.

"You have a nice trip, see you next fall?" I ask her and smirk.

"You have a lot of nerve!" Lacy, sort of, yells.

"It was great though, the look on your face!" I say.

"No, I could have been really hurt you jerk!" Lacy says and sticks her tongue at me.

"You are being overdramatic claim down!"

"Okay, I really got to go to the bath room be out in a sec."Lacy says.

I nod my head, and laugh at her; she is so funny if only she knew what she does to me. I sigh this is going to get harder I think.

Lacy

I splashed cold water on my face in the bathroom. It felt so good; I need to clear my head I sigh. This date wasn't too bad I thought, knowing that Junior was ever so close made me feel safe. I had to leave the bathroom I think, I take one more look in the mirror and leave. I see junior, he has that sane smile on his face I love it.

"So, this date is almost over." I say.

"Yup." Junior says.

"Will I better get back to Kyle." I say not wanting to leave.

"Yes you better." Junior says and his eyes flash.

I walk to Kyle; he looks up at me and smiles. I think Kyle hasn't been all that bad he has kind of been nice and sweet, but I still dislike him in so many ways. I sigh and think about Junior his eyes are so blue like the ocean and his smile is dreamy. O my God I sound like a love sick teenager. I then see the waitress come with the check and I smile because the date is over. Kyle walks me outside; I had told him that I wanted to do something before I went home so we were saying goodbyes.

"Thanks for a very nice night." I tell Kyle.

"No thank you." Kyle says. Kyle then does something that shocks me. He kisses me, on the check I may add. I know I look red but only because he caught me off guard.

"Goodnight Lacy." Kyle says smiles and walks to his car.

I was in shock I was looking for Junior but I didn't see him and I was worried that he was mad about that kiss; I didn't want a part of that. I was walking down the side walk, when I felt someone behind me. A chill went down my spine, I started to walk faster but the person sped up. I didn't turn around but I screamed at the top of my lungs "**I HAVE PEPPER SPARY"! ** I heard the person chuckle; I was scared more than ever. I then started to run, but that didn't do well, he was faster than me. I felt him grab me and I tried to scream but he covered my mouth.


	8. Chapter 8: Visions

_**-"You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I am, so Let Me go, Just Let Me Go"- **_

_**-3 Doors Down-**_

Lacy

Junior pulls me closer to him again, he is so warm and cozy I could stay in his arms forever. I start to yawn, why I am so tried lately, Junior looks down at me.

"You can sleep soon but first we have to meet the guys." Junior tells me and I sigh, thankfully we were to Junior's car we get in and I relax.

"Don't get to cozy we will have to get out soon." Junior tells me and I nod my head. I know he told me not too but I couldn't help it I felt myself slip into sleep.

_**-The dream-**_

_**I was with Junior but something was wrong his eyes were red/black they weren't blue like they should be I was scared he told me to run away but I wouldn't leave him alone. He then grabs me hard.**_

"_**I told you I was a monster." Junior says and I shake my head at him he only laughs at me and pulls my neck to his mouth he bits me. The pain was unreal I scream as I felt my blood be drained from me.**_

_**-The dream ends-**_

"No, stop Junior this isn't you!" I yell. I then feel Junior grab me.

"Lacy I am right here what is wrong?" Junior says and holds me; I realize that it was all a dream.

"Just a bad dream that is all." I tell Junior and he shakes his head at me, shall we go and talk to the other guys now?" Junior asks me and I nod my head at him. That dream was so unreal I couldn't get it out of my head. I held Junior's hand I never wanted to let go of it just seemed right being with him nothing could mess this up I didn't care that he was a vampire or that he was Dale Earnhardt Junior, I only cared for the man. I smiled and then I feel Junior cup my cheek and look me deep in the eyes.

**Junior**

Everything with Lacy feels right I just wish I was normal that I could be a human. We get to the garage after what we were all going to tell Lacy I was worried she would freak out and run away from me I hoped not but if she did she did. She looked up at me and smiled I smiled at her thinking this could be the very last time she ever smiles at with those big brown eyes.

"Hey guys." Jeff says as Lacy and I get to garage.

"Hey Jeff." Lacy says and hugs him I smile maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all. As Lacy and Jeff walk in together something hits me hard.

_**-Vision-**_

"_**Junior you have to do this if you don't turn her she is going to die!" Jeff yells at me.**_

"_**Junior do it she is in pain you can't live without her." Tony is yelling at me. I look down and see Lacy she is laying there barley breathing she looks up at me.**_

"_**June make the burning and this horrible pain go away its killing Me." she says and looks at me pleading I can't do this I can't turn her into a monster.**_

"_**I can't do this to you." I say I the tears coming to my eyes.**_

"_**Please I just want to be with you." Lacy slowly says and looks me dead set in the eyes. I look around I see Jeff giving me the look Tony is yelling Jimmie just has a blank expression Kyle is laying on the ground why is he here. I walk closer to Lacy I sit down by her and pull her close to me.**_

"_**Don't hate me for this please." I whisper in her ear.**_

"_**I could never hate you I love you." She whispers backs. I bend her neck and I feel my teeth come out and I bit down.**_

_**-End of Vision-**_

"Junior!" I turn and see Tony. I can't believe what I just saw being a vampire we are known to have powers was that a real vision telling me I am going to turn Lacy into a vampire? I feel out of breath and fall to my knees.

"What is it Junior?" Tony asks me.

"Junior saw a vision." Tony and I both look up to see Rick looking at us.

"How did you know?" I ask Rick he chuckles at me.

"Junior I have been in this career for a very long time." Rick says and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever you saw could happen, or it might not." Rick tells me.

"Wait I could stop me from turning Lacy into a vampire?" I ask Rick, Tony pulls back a gasp and Rick looks at me.

"Sometimes you can change a vision but sometimes you can't all I can say is take care of Lacy." Rick tells me and walks away I shake my head and look at Tony.

"Dude why were you going to turn her?" tony asks me.

"She was dying you, Jeff, and Jimmie was yelling at me to turn her." I say and tony looks at me.

"Man I am sorry we figure something out should we tell the others?" Tony asks me.

"Yes we better do it." I say and I then see Lacy come running toward with worry on her face she jumps on me good thing I am strong I catch her and hold her close.

"Lacy what wrong?" I ask her.

"I thought something happened to you." She says I chuckle.

"You care and worry too much about me." I tell her and she lays her head on my chest.

"Why don't we get this over with and you two can go back doing whatever it is you guys are doing." Tony says and we all get up and walk together. I pull Lacy close to me I never want to let her go.

**Kyle**

So little Junior you had a vision as well mine was better it involved you and Lacy the vision felt so real her blood tasted sweet I think. I watch him pull her closer as if that is going to keep her safe you can try all you want Junior but she will be mine. I think and vanish into the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Good and Bad

**Thanks for the feedback like I said before I don't own anything this is all purely made fan made if you don't like the idea of it don't read **

"**How Did We Get Here When I used to know you so well?"**

**-Decode-**

**-Paramore-**

**Lacy**

I was sitting in a room filled with 4 vampires this was kind of odd in a way but I wasn't one bit scared. I felt Junior grip my hand Jeff then stands up and starts to talk.

"You already know what we are, just know none of us are like Kyle I have no idea what is up with him." Jeff says. Tony then pops up.

"It is pretty oblivious Kyle wants Lacy." Tony says and I give him a weird look.

"What it is true just the way he looks at you." Tony says and I notice Junior tightens his fist and I slide back down in my chair.

"It's only because of Lacy's scent Kyle feels like he should act on it." Jeff says I give everyone a weird look I still don't understand what they mean is it my shampoo, my perfume what is it that makes me smell so good to vampires.

"Is it my shampoo or perfume or something that I should change?" I ask and watch as everyone starts laughing at me I am now more confused than ever before.

"No Lace it isn't you, it's your blood it is strong to me stronger than anything stronger than even Kyle thinks." Junior tells me and looks at me. I had a question I really wanted to ask it but I didn't know if I should.

"What do you want to ask Lace?" I hear junior say it's like he can read my mind sometimes.

"Can you turn people into a vampire?" I ask taking a breath and I notice the look on Junior's face maybe I shouldn't have asked that. I notice Junior's knuckles turn white I gulp maybe this was a wrong question.

"Yes you can but none of us like it." I hear Junior say and he looks at me. I nod my head.

"On to other things Lacy we have to know that you will not tell anyone about this, can we have your trust?" Jeff asks me I look to see Tony, Jimmie and Junior all looking at me with curios eyes,

"Of course you guys can this something I would never want to tell this is a part of me now too." I say and I smile.

"Then it is settle." Jeff says I was shocked when Tony hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Take care of him you don't know how long he waited for you." My heart somewhat wanted to break right there.

"I will I promise." I tell Tony and he looks at me and smiles. We then all say good bye to them, I feel Junior pull me closer I look him deep in the eyes and I feel can love and something else.

"You know you're giving a lot of things up, there could be some guy out there for you and your wasting time with me." Junior says to me with his eyes sparkle so beautiful.

"I know who he is and that man is you." I tell Junior and I meant every word I said. We were so caught in each other that I didn't notice or see him.

**Kyle**

"Well, well what do we have here?" I say with a smirk and walk closer to Junior and Lacy. I see Junior put Lacy behind him and I chuckle at that how sweet of him.

"What in the hell do you want?" junior yells at me. I laugh at him.

"For one I do want Lacy but all in due time for now I need to do this!" I yell and I knew I had caught Junior off guard I took the needle out and I stuck it in his arm, Junior looked up at me and I notice him getting weak.

"O yes Junior it is the poison it hurts doesn't it but don't worry as we all know there is a way to cure it." I say and laugh I see Lacy go to him she is crying I notice I laugh but I see something in her that makes me stop she looks up with full anger in her eyes as she stands up.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO I SAVE HIM YOU ASSHOLE!" Lacy, yells I maybe a vampire, but that sure as hell sacred me some. I took in a breath and smiled my evil smile.

"The blood of my human my dear." I say and chuckle at Lacy and I vanish yet again. Junior was sure to die because for one no one in their right mind would give someone their blood even if little Lacy loves him but I can't help feeling this is wrong I look at Lacy and I feel hurt for her I quickly run out to the car.

"Did you give Junior the poison?"

"Yes I did." I say.

"Listen it's not my place I may not like Junior but this wasn't right he is still a friend I can't do this anymore I don't know what it is you see in that Lacy girl but let them be!" I said and I notice he looked pissed.

"I may not be a NASCAR driver for that matter but she should never have left me she belongs with me!" he yells at me god what did I do? He looks at me I quickly get out of the car and run as fast as I can.

"I have no use for you any more Kyle you did all that I needed thank you so much." He says and flashes his crazy smile I watch them drive away shit what did I do I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Jeff's number.

"Kyle what in the hell do you want?" Jeff says pissed.

"Jeff I messed up bad I did a terrible thing please you have to get to the garage soon I didn't mean for all of this to happen." I said I could feel my emotions breaking some I tried to stop them but I could feel tears.

"Kyle it's going to be okay I will get Jimmie and Tony just stay where you are." Jeff says and I tell him yes. We hung up and I fall to my knees what I have done I only hope Junior will be okay my only thought was what Lacy would do.

**Lacy**

Those words replayed in my head what was I going to do it I can't let him die I think I look at Junior.

"What... ever … your ... thinking... no.." junior says to me weak it broke my heart I look down at him tears falling down my eyes I shake my head the best I can I pull Junior up to me I get in his lap I feel him trying to stop me but he is so weak I can overpower him.

"Lacy... no I won't." Junior says yet again. I pull him closer to my neck.

"Damn you Junior I am not letting this happen I don't care what you say." I say to him and look Junior deep in the eyes and I pull his mouth to my neck.

"Do it!" I yelled. I felt him take a very weak breath and I felt his teeth.

"I will stop before it's too late I promise." Junior says.

"I trust you." I say and I feel his teeth and I feel him sink them in my neck I didn't scream but I did feel darkness take me.


	10. Chapter 10: Shrubie

**Since I am in a writing sprit I will add chapter 10 thanks for everyone who is reading please review like I said before I don't own any of this it is made up no copy right at all.**

"**Baby When You Leave Me Why'd You Have To Go, I was Counting On Forever Now I'll Never Know This Is Just A Dream"**

**-Carrie Underwood-**

**-Just A Dream-**

**Kyle**

I was sitting against the Hendrick garage waiting for them I could the tears coming down my eyes I know now she was going to hate me I loved her so much and now this happens why did I have to do this why did that stupid guy pick me to do his dirty work. I see head lights and I see Jeff, Jimmie, and Tony come out of the car I take in a deep breath I get up but not before I get pushed against the wall hard.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO BUSCH?" Tony yells at me his grip on me getting tighter and tighter.

"Tony put him down now." Jeff yells, tony let's go I look at Jeff, Jimmie and Tony glare at me.

"Kyle what did you do?" Jeff asks and I am about to talk but I am caught off.

**Junior**

I can't believe for one what Kyle did I am beyond mad it isn't funny. Drinking Lacy's blood was so unreal it tasted just as sweet as I thought it would. I didn't want to stop but I needed to I pulled myself off of her and I held her close to me.

"Lacy please be okay I love you." I say and kiss her.

"Junior I love you too, please tell me your okay?" I hear Lacy asks, god why doesn't she ever think of herself. I look down at her and I pull her hair out of her eyes and I lean down and kiss her.

"I am sorry Lace." I say and I look down at her.

"Junior don't you dare say you're sorry you have saved me and I wasn't about to let something happen to you." Lacy says and tries to pull herself up but she is a little weak.

"Slow down you need to take it easy let me carry you." I tell Lacy and she only nods her head and smiles at me I pick Lacy up and give her a kiss and hold her close as I walked out to the lot I hear voices

"Kyle what did you do?" I hear what sounds like Jeff, Kyle was about to speak but I caught him.

"He shot me with poison!" I yelled and I looked angry at Kyle if looks could kill.

"Is Lacy okay?" Kyle asks I can only glare at him.

"Don't you dare ask about her!" I yell I see Kyle breath in a deep breath.

"Listen I didn't want this happen if you all must know I need to tell you guys what is going on, but can we go inside somewhere please?" Kyle asks I didn't want too but I looked at him and the guys and we all nodded we went to Jeff's office I laid Lacy on the cot and I looked at Kyle.

"Okay Talk it better be good." I say not letting my glare leave him.

"Okay, I am sorry Junior I didn't mean for any of this, it was this guy his name is Duke or so he tells me, he knows what we are and to top it off he told me if I didn't help him out he would expose us and also he would hurt Sophia."

"Sophia as in my best friend Sophia as in the one whose uncle is friends with you guys?" Lacy somewhat shoots up and asks Kyle her eyes wide.

"Yes Lacy, you see Sophia's scent is what I want have for a while I just kept it in, never acted on it but somehow Duke knew, Lacy, Junior I never wanted Lacy like I acted yes her scent is very strong but not like Sophia's is too me.

"Kyle I am sorry, wait you say Duke does he have green eyes and is kind of tall with dirty blonde hair and he has a Brooklyn accent? Lacy asks and I turn and look at her confused.

"Come to think of it yes, why Lacy?" Kyle asks, we all turn to look at Lacy.

"He is my ex boy friend he was dead set that we were meant to be but there was no way." Lacy says and the pieces come together.

"He is a vampire did you know he was one Lacy?" Kyle asks her.

**Lacy**

My mind was in a mess of webs Duke was my ex I thought we were cool, but he is a vampire how did I not pick this up I am so shocked and to top it off my blood was sucked from me and I feel fine and not only but Kyle loves my best friend.

"No Kyle I didn't know that, have you told Sophia? I asked him and eyes look up at me then down.

"No I don't want to lose her, she is going to hate me any way after everything I have done to you, and Junior I am a jack ass, Sophia needs someone good in her life.

"Kyle yes your jack ass, but you need to tell her I thought the same way with Lacy and Kyle I understand now why you did what you did if this guy told me he would hurt Lacy you bet your ass I would do the same thing you were doing." Junior says and I have tears fall down my eyes. Just then my phone rings.

"Hello?

"Lacy, Lacy, I am freaking out where are you I need to be with someone right now." Sophia says panicked

"Sophia what is wrong?" I ask sitting up causing Kyle to jump up fast.

"Don't laugh but I think was almost attacked by a vampire oddly he looked like Duke Lacy." I hear Sophia say I sigh.

"Believe me I won't, come to the Hendrick garage okay." I tell her she says okay she told me she would be there in a few minutes.

"It was Duke." I said sitting up more.

"We have to stop him!" Junior and Kyle both say.

"We all are going to work regardless of us all not being team mates we are sticking together." Jeff says

"Right!" we all say, just then Sophia walks in.

"Lacy OMG, wow half of NASCAR is here." Sophia says I then see her lock eyes with Kyle.

"Shrubie I love you." Sophia says and I look up at her and I look at Kyle.

"Sophia I love you too." Kyle says as they embrace and kiss.

"Okay we get it there is a whole lot of love in this room but we need to solve this Duke problem." Tony yells we all just roll our eyes. It only took a few minutes or so to explain to Sophia what the guys were what had been going on, and what was going on. Sophia looked at me mouth wide open; she looked at Kyle, Junior, Tony, Jeff, and Jimmie.

"Holy Shit this is crazy but I am staying too I love Kyle and Lacy is like my sister." Sophia says and I smile I knew I could count on her. Since it was getting late we decided to call it night and we would start back tomorrow Kyle and Sophia would go together and I of course would go with Junior. Hand and hand I leaned into him kissing him and taking in his sweet smell. He then picked me up and snuggle closed as we got to his car. He put in the seat and off we went to his house.

**Duke**

So the bond between Lace and Junior is stronger than I thought she let him bite her, and now it seems I have to go after both her and Sophia o well I shall get this I won't rest till I have had what I wanted and what Junior and Kyle had were what I wanted more so Junior, but I have had a smell of Sophia and they were both going to be mine.


End file.
